Dangerous Love: Kiwadoi Koi
by Shippuden Sakura
Summary: Yu Yu Hakasho and Inuyasha X over. What Happens when the Yu Yu gang need Kagomes help with defeating a demon in their world? Will Inuyasha and Kagome keep their loving relationship or will a small spikey haired demon take his place? So Lemon in later chap


DANGEROUS LOVE

* * *

(This story is coming from different point of views)I awoke to a noise coming from the woods.I quietly got up careful not to wake the others. She walked to a small clearing to find a short boy with spiky hair His hair had three colours to it black, a grayish and a sort of purple. He had sharp eyes and a third eye on his forehead, " Who are you?" I asked slightly afraid, "Hn." he replied. A sweatdrop appeared on the side of my head. I could tell he wasnt quite social. A rusle came from the bushes and 3 boys walked into the clearing. I could tell one of them was a demon, " Hey Hiei did u find her yet I-" one of the boys where cut off when he saw me, "whos that?" He asked,"You idiot thats her" the demon know as Hiei said, " Um..Are you Kagome Higurashi?" asked one of the boys, "Who wants to know?" I asked," Um..Im Yusuke Urameshi and we need your help."I thought for a minute,"...with what?" Yusuke came towards me stepping into the light. He had on a green outfit and was farily cute may i say. Hiei and the other 2 boys stepped into the light. One of them had red hair and extemely gorgoues Emerald green eyes. The other one had slightly curly hair to te front of his head and looked kinda dimwitted,"Hi im Kurama and this is Kuwabara." I nodded looking from each of the boys. I was quiet interested in Hiei though.

* * *

Kurama's POV 

I looked over the young miko carefully she was beautiful. She had (im changin her look ppl so if it seems WTH! lol just tell me)She had raven black hair and midnight blue eyes with gray and blue specks in them. She wore a Black tank top and some with jean pants and she had on black boots,"Yes im Kagome Higurashi. Please follow me." She said she walked threw some bushes and we followed afetr her. I looked over at Hiei who seemed like he didnt care much of Kagome but i could tell he did.

-wow shes beautiful-Youko said to me.

-yea she is. but i think Hiei might have an attraction to her-I thought said in my head talking to Youko.

-so the get to her first. shes the perfect mate.-Youko said to me

-fine but i cant promise you anything- I said to Youko

We came to a camp and Kagome had taken a seat near the fire. She gestured for us to sit and we did,"So tell me what you need me for." Kagome said," Well a demon has threatened our lives. He goes by the name Kamatsu. He destroyed all of our equipment and none of it worked in the first place. Koenma told us that a miko named Kagome, you, could deafet it. So what do you say?"Yusuke said, "I-" Kagome was cut off by a half demon dressed in all red with dog like ears,"I say shes not going." He said,"InuYasha mind your own business!" Kagome said to him,"This is my business what am I supposed to do without my jewel detector!" The half breed know as InuYasha said,"IM NOT YOUR JEWEL DETECTOR!" Kagome yelled,"Kagome?" said a small voice from behind her.

* * *

Kagome's POV 

Shippo rubbed his eyes and sat on my lap,"Kagome who are these people?" He asked,"Shippo this is Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara." I told him. They all nodded their heads as I said there names. Shippo waved,"Kagome is he a fox youkai?" Kurama asked looking into my eyes. Then moving them to Shippo,"yes Shippo is a fox youkai...why?" I asked him,"I myself am a fox youkai. If you want I could train him." Kurama offered,"Hn. We're here to get help not train a puny youkai" Hiei said. I looked over at him and smiled,"But you could." I said sweetly,"Hn. Fine but we can only stay for a little while."Hiei said like he didnt care. I smiled and Hiei looked away. Kurama growled slightly under his breath and i looked at him,"Whats wrong?" I asked him even though i had just met him,"Nothing just...nothing" He said. I shrugged,"Well take me to this demon. Oh but first i need to change." I said,"fine lets go. Where is your hut?" Hiei asked,"I dont live in a hut" I said a sweatdrop going down my head," ok wheres your bush?" He said,"I dont live in a bush.."I said slightly annoyed,"Then where do u live?" Kurama asked curiosuly. Kagome sighed as she explained to everyone her story,"Wow..."Kurama said in awe,"well lets go. InuYasha tell Sango and Mirkou that i went away for awhile and ill see them soon and take care of shippo. You...you can stay and go make out with Kikyo."I said slightly sad,"Hey Kagome what was that last comment for!"InuYasha yelled as I walked to the well. I jumped I gave each of them Peices of the jewel shard. First Yusuke jumped in, Then Hiei, Then Kuwabara,"Your turn Kurama." I said," No you first." He siad back. I gave him a suspicous look,"why?" I asked'"just being a gentalman" He said flirtaiously," But-" I was cut off by Kurama picking me up and jumping into the well. We got to the other side and he put me down, "Are you a chikan?" I asked him," Why no. Why would you say that?" He asked,"Just wondering." I got out of the well and went to my house with the others following me,"Jitsubo!Ojiisan!Sota! Im home!" Everyone came from what the where doing and ran over to me,"My baby!" yelled my Jitsubo hugging me,"My granddaughter!"yelled my Ojiisan,"Kagome!"yelled Sota.They all hugged me,"hey everyone these are my miuchi" I said to my family," Ah youkoso!" My family said. Everyone but Hiei bowed," Well you guys can wait down here if you want."I said while running upstairs to my room. I put on a black tank top with a black leather jacket and black leather mini skirt and black leather boots. I put on black eye shadow and went downstairs. Kurama. Yusuke, Kuwabara and even Hieis eyes widened when i came downsairs. Kuwabara started drooling," Uh Kuwabara u got a lil drool right there." I said pointing to the drool. Hiei shook out of it first," Uh lets go." Kuwabara wiped away the drool and followed the curves of my body,"Wow you look great Kagome" Kurama said while staring at me. I grabbed my sword that i hid behind the t.v. and walked out the door with the boys following me.

* * *

Kurama's POV

-Damn! She looks FINE!- Youko

-yea shes really pretty-I said back to Youko(threw his mind)

-make a move Kurama! It looks like Hiei is about to-Youko said to Me

I walked up to Kagome,"wow Kagome you look great." I said'"Thanks Kurama" She said smiling at me. I smiled back I could hear Hiei growling from behind me. I ignored him as he came up besides Kagome," So Kagome tell us about your powers." He said sounding like he wasnt interested,"well i dont really know how to explain it i just use them. ya know?" She said I nodded in agreement with everyone else but Hiei.We appeared infront of Kamatsu's cave and every1 but Hiei and Kagome stiffened at the scent of blood and death coming from it.

* * *

Kagome's POV 

I walked into the cave with the others following,"Who dare enter my cave without my say!" a huge snake demon said,"Im here to revenge the people you killed!" I said Kurama took out a rose whip and slashed across Kamatsu's chest,"hahaha! like that would do anything!"Kamatsu said evily,"Stay back! all of you!"I yelled to the others. I took out my sword and focused all my energey on it,"Die Kamatsu!"I jumped up and put my sword threw the demons head and he fell to the ground. I used my miko powers and made a bow and arrow and shot an energey arrow straight threw its head. He fell over dead. Hiei came over to me and looked at me,"seems the wench is better than i thought" He said,"Im not a wench creep."I said to him

"Useless human!"

"Midget!"'

"Bitch"

"Man Whore"

"Slut"

"Creep"

"Whore"

"JERK!"

"UGLY!"

I stared at Hiei for a moment. I had never been called ugly before. I gave Hiei and ice cold look and grabbed my sword and ran home holding back my tears.

* * *

My POV 

Kurama ran after her,"Kagome!" He yelled after her,"go away!"She called back. Kurama stopped and growled at Hiei. Hiei growled at Kurama and jumped into a tree after Kagome. Yusuke walked back to the house with the others,"why is he always like that?" Yusuke asked no one out of the ordinary.No one said anything for awhile at Kagomes house. Kagome went upstairs and Hiei was no where to be seen.

* * *

Kagome's POV 

I sat on my bed crying. I wasnt used to being called ugly. There was a knock on the window. Kagome looked up at the window and grabbed her sword. I opened the window and was about to attack when I saw Hiei,"what do you want?"I asked Hiei with tears still in my eyes. Hiei jumped into my room and sat on my bed,"Hn." he said," I rolled my eyes and sat on the banaster of my bed,"Your not ugly.." He said coldly as if to show he didnt care if I cried or not,"than what am I hideious?" I asked with a slightly mad tone to my voice,"no...your not hideious...ur fine." He said without any emotion,"what do u mean I'm fine?" I asked curiously but acting like I didnt care,"I mean ur the opposite of ugly." He said with a straight face. I looked at him,"well..Thank you" i said,"Hn." he replied,"So tell me about yourself Hiei." I said curiously. Hiei turned to look at me.There was a long silence before Hiei told me his long life story and a little about him self. When he finished i felt like I was gonna cry,"Wow thats...a lot to go threw..." I said,"So tell me about your life." He said sounding like he didnt give a damn if i did or didnt. I told him about my life and about myself,"So your a miko yet you dont know your powers and yet you can use them?" He asked with a hint of amusment in his voice,"yes." My cellphone rang. I stared at it as it rang the theme song to here favorite show Full metal Alchemist. I picked up the phone," Just a minute Hiei.." I said. I answered the phone:

"moshi moshi" I said

"moshi moshi!" Came the voice from the other end of the phone

"Eri-San!Dochirahe?" I asked Eri

"ooinaru. hihou. My Jitsube is neko." Eri said

"hiraayamari. She should take a nice ontou. always helps me." I said to her

"merushi-" Eri said than hung up.

I placed my phone on my dresser and turn to Hiei he was staring at a picture of me as a small child and my father,"Is that him? Your father?" He asked,"Hmm..Uh Yea...That was on my 3 birthday..We went to the zoo." I said sadly. Hiei looked at me as I sat on my bed next to him,"Hn." He said looking out the window. I could tell he was blushing i could see the slight tint of pink on his cheeks. I giggled slightly. Hiei turned to look at me,"what are you all happy for?" He asked like he didnt care,"Nothing.." She said. Someone knocked on the door,"raikou" I said. Hiei quikly jumped out of the window and sat in the tree in the shadows. Kurama and Yusuke walked into the room," Hey Kagome how are ya?" Yusuke said,"Much better" she said. Kurama sniffed the room,"...So wheres Hiei?" he said with a slight growl,"I dont know." I said cooly. Kurama looked at Kagome,"Hm..Fine." Kurama said he walked out of the room. Yusuke looked at me,"I think you made a good choice Kagome." Yusuke said with a laugh. I blushed,"I-I dont know what your talking about." I said,"We all Know you like Hiei and it may be hard to tell but Hiei likes you too." Yusuke said he laughed and got up patting my head. I got slightly annoyed with that. He left my room as I brushed my hair Hiei jumped back in threw the window,"He was lying you know. I like no one. I dislike you even." Hiei said with a very slight nervous tone to his voice. I laughed,"Ok i guess you dont get a kiss." I said Teasingly. Hiei looked at me blushing slightly i could hardly see it but I could tell he was,"Ooooooh so mister tough guy wants a kiss." I said laughing,"No i dont i just wanted to say that I hate being here." He said. I laughed,"Im serious." He said. I looked at him, "I know." I said. I couldnt really help myself after that. He was just so cute! I walked up to Hiei and kissed him on the cheek. He looked at me in shock. I blushed a little before he came back to his sences,"What was that for?" Hiei asked as if he was mad,"I dont know.." I said. Hiei smirked, "yea right." He said. Hiei came closer to me and pressed his lips against mine.(if to much discription skip on 2 lines lol)He licked my bottom lip for entrance and I shyly opened my mouth. His tounge shot into my mouth and we kissed passionetly(young love. lol .). Thats when Kumara walked in on us. He stared in shock at what he was seeing,"Hiei and Kagome." He said with a slight growl. I pulled away from Hiei and looked at Kurama. Hei looked at Kurama,"Hn." Hiei said and turned to leave threw the window when Kurama turned into Youko. Youko ran to attack Hiei but Hiei had unsheathed his sword and blocked it.Youko attacked Hiei with his claws while Hiei attacked Youko with his sword," Yusuke! Kuwabara!" I yelled for the two. Yusuke and Kuwabara ran to my room with Jitsubo and Ojiisan behind them," Kagome what happened?" Yusuke asked. I blushed slightly,"Ooooooh." Yusuke grabbed a hold of Hiei and Kuwabara grabbed onto Youko tighly,"Let go of me damnit!" Youko snarled(weird word lol)I said a spell knocking eveyone out. except Jitsubo, Ojiisan and me.Kagome said another spell that put a strong barrier around Youko. Kagome shook Hiei gently,"Hiei. Hiei wake up." I said to him. Hiei woke and stared up at me. He looked around and remembered what happened. He growled and jumped up. Youko had just awoken. As did Yusuke and Kuwabara," Hiei what did you do to get Youko Kurama mad?" Kuwabara asked,"Hn." Said Hiei. Youko tried attacking Hiei but the barrier I put around him stopped him. Yusuke sighed," I guess we should take him back." Yusuke said, "Hn." Hiei said,"Hiei you stay and watch Kagome." He said. Hiei just growled at Youko and walked out of my room to the kitchen. Jitsubo walked over to me and hugged me. I hugged her back tightly. Ojiisan went back to his room after seeing I was okay. Yusuke opened a portal and him and Kuwabara walked threw holding a furious Youko Kurama. Jitsubo left for bed and I went downstairs to check on Hiei. He was sitting in the kitchen. I sat next to him,"You ok?" I asked him,"Hn. Im fine." He said. I wrapped my arms around Hiei and leaned on him. I felt him stiffen by my touch. He pulled me onto his lap and kissed me. I kissed him back. He pulled away from me and got up. I watched as he left my room and went downstairs. I sighed as he went upstairs. I started thinking about why my life had been so complicated lately,"maybe i should leave InuYasha and the others..." i thought out loud," WHAT!" a angry voice came from the kitchen window," I-InuYasha!" Kagome said partly nervous and partly annoyed," DONT YOU DARE THINK ABOUT LEAVING US! WHAT AM I GONNA DO WITHOUT MY JEWEL DETECTOR!" InuYasha yelled enraged at the thought of never being a full demon," IT WAS JUST A THOUGHT NOW SHUT UP AND SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" Kagome yelled angrily. InuYasha fell face first into the ground.

Boom

Boom

Boom

Boom

Boom

Hiei came down stairs and stared at Kagome and then down at InuYasha,"Hn. Not trying to make a move on my girlfriend are you" Hiei said in a threatening tone," GIRLFRIEND! SINCE WHEN!" InuYasha asked pissed off at the news," Since birth" Kagome said smiling a little. Hiei blushes and smiled a little he put his arm around Kagomes waist," K..Kagome..I..Hm..Im happy for you.." InuYasha said queitly smiling fakely. Kagome smiled and hugged InuYasha," Go find Kikyo..she loves you..and give her this" Kagome handed InuYasha a jar with a glowing light in it,"What is it?" InuYasha asked confused," Its the soul she needs to live..Go to her InuYasha" Kagome said smiling still," Heh..Thanks Kagome. I guess I dont need you anymore..but visit anytime you want..and take Shippo with you!"InuYasha smirked and left. Kagome rolled her eyes and turned to Hiei. She kissed him deeply on the lips and smiled at him," Hiei theres something you have to know about me.."

TBC...


End file.
